New School
by LyndseyStar
Summary: When Frankie Stein, Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf mess up big time with Headmistress Bloodgood, she expels them from Monster High for the rest of high school and send them to Ever After High, a school for the children of fairytale characters and creatures. Will the ghoul fit in with fairytales or will they be kicked out again?
1. Chapter 1: Punishment

Monster High, a school for the children of monsters of all kind. Ever After High, a boarding school for the kids of fairytale creatures. What happens when their worlds clash when three students are sent to live their for the rest of high school.

"I can't believe this is happening to us?!"

"I could take the blame for you three"

"No Lagoona this is a task we have to take"

"Ugh"

"I know Ghoulia that we got called to her office 3 minutes after it happened but maybe it's just a minor quincidance"

"I don't know Draculaura. You really believe that?"

"Huh... No"

"FRANKIE STEIN, DRACULARA AND CLAWDEEN WOLF! PLEASE COME IN!"

The three ghouls slowly walk in not knowing what's to become of them. Clawdeen closes the door and sits down with her friends. Headmistress Bloudgood has her head on her desk glaring at the three students. Next to her is a formal tall man with grey hairs and a fine mustache with a book in his right hand.

"So you had the URGE to pull this prank on Monster High's interview!"

"I'm sorry Headmistress but it's just that... Um oh ghoul"

"Please Headmistress Bloodgood. You can make us do detention for three weeks or more just please be merciful"

"Quiet! I have a better idea... This is Headmaster Grimm, he's the headmaster of a certain high school that I'm impressed with"

"Huh?"

"Forgive


	2. Chapter 2: Expelled?

After they discussed about the ghouls punishment, the three walked out with their heads down. Their other friends were waiting for them patiently.

So how'd it go? Not quite what we expected Cleo Yeah, not quite what we hoped for Well what is it? Ummm... Draculaura?

She was standing there still with her head facing down at the ground. She looked up to notice their friends were waiting for an answer. She gulped and replied with a shy voice,

We... got... got Yes, yes What did you get? Detention, grounded, no phone... EXPELLED!

The ghouls were standing there shocked when they heard the e word

Ex... ex Yes we got expelled How long? The... rest of high school WHAT?! She wants us to attend a different school. What was it called again Clawdeen? It's called something like After Ever High or something Ugh What Ghoulia? You know that school? Ugh... Your best childhood friend attends their well show us the website Ugh ugh

The ghouls followed Ghoulia into the study hall and looked over her shoulder. Ghoulia typed quickly before the bell rang.

Ugh Okay... ever tasting donuts no, ever had no, ever had... that's a big no! Oh here it is! Ever After

Ghoulia clicked on the link and what came up on the website really surprised them

You girls get to attend THIS school. Remind me to do what they did next year Ghoulia. Ugh Ugh... *rolls eyes 


	3. Chapter 3: Ever After High

Meanwhile, in Ever After, Raven Queen and Apple White are inside Headmaster Grimm, returning from Monster High, sits down at his desk and clears his throat. He says,

"Thank you for coming?"

"Why are we here Headmaster Grimm?"

"Is it for ANOTHER lecture? *rolls her eyes*"

"frowns... No... I've returned from my meeting, with Headmistress Bloodgood?

"Never heard of her"

"And you never will... Anyways, I need you girls to do a favor *sighs* *opens book* There are three... girls... coming to Ever After High. They were expelled from their former school and are coming here-"

"Great!"

Awkward silence...

"I mean... When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow evening. I'm sure it'll be no problem Ms. Queen and Ms. White."

"Oh sure... *sarcasm* It'll be NO problem at a-

"We'll do our best Headmaster!"

"Good. Now, you're dismissed"

The girls leave the office and Raven closes the door behind her. They both join their group of friends at the lockers. Cedar Wood asks,

"How'd it go?"

"Pretty fine actually"

They all sigh of relief. Apple announces

"And... We get to prepare a welcoming celebration!"

"A what now?"

"*sighs* Three girls are coming to Ever After High for the rest of high school is sounds like"

"Really? Where are they from?"

"I don't know. Headmaster Grimm didn't say"

"Well, what are we waiting for? When do they come"

"Tomorrow evening. During lunch"

"Come on guys! We better get started!"

The fairytales start to pace outside, until Cerise Hood stops in her tracks and notices Dexter Charming on his mirrorphone.

"Hey Dexter. Whatcha' doing? "

"Oh hi Cerise. Nothing much. Just checking out our website."

"Cool! So, you wanna help us with something?"

"Sure. Hang on a second"

"What?"

"I'm checking out the comments and... *scrolls down* There's apparently a girl named... What does that say?"

"Hm... Cleo De Nile... I like that name. What did she say?"

"Well, she commented, "Your school is SO to die for, literally"

"Weird..."

Yeah... Come on, let's go outside."

Okay, and, we have to prepare a welcome party."

"What now?"

Ever After High spends the rest of the day planning the day for the new students. Won't they have a surprise when the 'girls' are more like... ghouls... :)


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome!

_The next day, Ever After High is adding the final touches to the welcome ceremony for the new students. Apple White and her best friend, Briar Beauty, are wrapping bright-colored streamers to the many trees around the school, and Raven Queen and her "mad" friend, Madeline Hatter, are keeping an eye on the preparations, well, mostly Raven. Maddie seems busy conversing with the narrators. Raven gives a smirk at her friend, knowing she's just being "Maddie". Near the entrance of the school, Dexter is still checking out the website comments and seems a little muddled with the user's name._

 **Dexter Charming:** It just boggles me. First Cleo de Nile, than Ghoulia Yelps.

 _He gives a sigh, knowing this is one mystery he cannot solve._

 **Dexter Charming:** Maybe if I just-

 **Raven Queen:** Hey Dexter!

 **Dexter Charming:** RAVEN?! *coughes* Hi. Um, hi?

 _Raven carries on with her question, with a disturbed look on her pale face._

 **Raven Queen:** O...K.. Anyways, the new kids are gonna be here any minute now. Can you PLEASE get everyone together?

 **Dexter Charming:** Well sure I would love to, but, why can't you?

 **Raven Queen:** I have to get the banner up and make sure that a CERTAIN SOMEONE doesn't try to steal someone else's story!

 _Dexter and Raven turn their heads, to find Duchess Swan hanging out by the fountain, giving a bewildered glance back at them_

 **Duchess Swan:** What?

 **Raven Quen:** *sighs* I'm gonna go get Apple.

 **Dexter Charming:** No problem Raven. You have nothing to worry about! Nothing at all! Dexter Charming has this, under control!

 _Raven leaves the entrance and heads near the fair grounds, where Apple is now discussing the plan with Blondie Lockes and Ashlynn Ella._

 **Apple White:** And that's why the new kids should sit RIGHT in the center of the castleteria.

 **Blondie Lockes:** Good idea Apple. Now just one more question. Who do you think the students' parents are?

 **Apple White:** Well you never really know. You never know what to expect, all I'm hoping for is that they're kind and generous to all! And I also declare that these new fairytales will have the best welcome party this school has ever see-n!

 _Suddenly, Raven, having learned teleportation with her magic training, appears before Apple and forces her to shriek, giving Ashlynn and Blondie a major headache._

 **Raven Queen:** Apple! They're almost here!

 **Apple White:** What?

Minutes later, everyone is gathered around the school entrance, some are practicing their jazz hands while others prefer to welcome them with cartwheels.

 **Apple White:** Okay everybody. First impressions. Remember, we want them to feel home. Besides this is a boarding school so it technically IS home.

 _The crowd starts to cheer at Apple's "speech". Suddenly, a car with a skull face on it drives up towards the staircase. The fairytales lean forward, even Humphrey Dumpty. They aren't able to see them, because of the black dyed windows, however, they DO notice the appearance a bit. One of them having a anchor-looking accessory through their neck it seems, and one appears to have dog-like ears growing from their hair. Raven and Apple seem a bit disturbed with that look._

 _The car door opens, and the atmosphere intensifies. Maddie starts drinking her 'patience tea' with her mouse friend. A pink heel comes out from the door and touches the concrete. The students gasp, and Humphrey faints at the sight. The car drives away, leaving the three at the bottom of the stairs, with suitcases in their hands. Apple White takes a deep breath, along with Raven, and slowly walks down, greeting them to Ever After._

 **Raven Queen:** *clears throat* ...Hi...

 **Apple White:** Welcome... to Ever After High. Um, and your names?

 **Frankie Stein:** Frankie Stein.

 **Draculaura:** Draculaura.

 **Clawdeen Wolf:** Clawdeen Wolf.

 **Frankie Stein:** ...Who, are you?...

 **Apple White:** ... *nervous* Apple. Apple White.

 **Raven Queen:** And, I'm Raven Queen.

 **Draculaura:** ...Nice, to meet you...

 **Apple White:** You too...


	5. Chapter 5: Interruption

Chapter 5: Interruption

 _Apple and Raven give Frankie, Clawdeen, & Draculaura, their grand tour of Ever After. They first begin with the Glass Slipper, which Ashlynn Ella spends most of the week at._

 **Apple:** Hey, Ashlynn.

 **Ashlynn:** Apple!

 _The two share a friendly hug. Ashlynn quickly notices Frankie and Draculaura outside, patiently waiting._

 **Ashlynn:** Um, Apple?

 **Apple:** Yes?

 **Ashlynn:** Are those the new students joining us?

 **Apple:** They sure are! Do you wanna meet them?

 **Ashlynn:** Well, I suppose I can take a little break.

 **Apple:** Perfect! I-I mean *coughs* very well. As you wish.

 _Apple and Ashlynn head outside the shop, and the monsters; minus one, greet Apple._

 **Draculaura:** Apple, I must say. This place is to DIE for!

 **Frankie:** It sure is! Just looking at everyone here makes my jolts spark!

 **Apple:** Your not serious, are you?

 **Frankie:** Depends.

 _Ashlynn leans in to whisper to Apple._

 **Ashlynn:** They don't look like they're from here Apple.

 **Apple:** You don't know that Ashlynn. Besides, you might like them.

 **Ashlynn:** Well, okay. I'll give it a try.

 _Ashlynn takes a deep breath and calmly walks over to introduce herself._

 **Ashlynn:** Good afternoon. My name is Ashlynn Ella. And may I ask what is your name?

 **Frankie Stein:** Frankie Stein. And this is my friend Draculaura.

 **Ashlynn:** Interesting names. *giggles* Your names almost sound Frankenstein and Dracula.

 _Frankie and Draculaura glance at each other for a second._

 **Draculaura:** Actually, Ashlynn, right? We ARE their daughters. Well, at least, Dracula is my father.

 **Frankie Stein:** And my grandfather is Victor Frankenstein. Technically, I still don't know the full story, considering dad says everytime. Bleh! Grandfather bad! Bleh! *giggles*

 _Ashlynn and Apple gasp, leaving their mouths wide open._

 **Apple:** Hmm. Well, that's a coincidence. Because our parents are idols too! _*although I wouldn't consider Frankenstein and Dracula idols*_

 **Frankie:** Really?!

 **Apple:** Yep! In fact-

 _Suddenly, Apple's mirror phone rings, and she answers it._

 **Apple:** Yes. I'm with the new students. But, I can't just leave them alone. Raven already went with the other one to get beverages. Yes, I understand. Ok, I'll be there in a spell. *hangs up*

 **Ashlynn:** Who was that Apple?

 **Apple:** Apparently, Headmaster Grimm wants me and Raven to meet him in his office.

 **Frankie:** _*Headmaster Grimm, isn't that the guy who was with Headmistress Bloodgood?*_

 **Draculaura:** Does that mean the tour's over?

 **Apple:** No, we've only just begun. Once this is over, I'll show you all three around the Village of Book End!

 **Ashlynn:** _*There's another one!*_

 **Apple:** But I have to grab Raven and go! I'll see you in a spell!

 _Apple runs off, realizing she doesn't even know where Raven is. She quickly returns._

 **Apple:** Just out of curiosity, do you happen to know where…

 _Frankie and Draculaura both point left and Apple gives a large grin and runs left. Frankie, Ashlynn, and Draculaura laugh with each other._


End file.
